Affirmation
by mayfaire
Summary: Duo is suddenly confused by Heero’s sudden and unexpected move. 1x2. Oneshot.


Affirmation

Summary: Duo is suddenly confused by Heero's sudden move. 1x2. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

-----

Duo slept as light as a cat. Growing up on the streets before he went to the orphanage brought him up like that: always alert of his surroundings. It was past two in the morning when he was awakened by a soft but stubborn continuous knock on their safe house. Duo sat up and thought who could be that person. No one knew where they were hiding, he was assured of that and yet…. Sighing and softly cursing that his precious sleep flew away, he went to see who it was.

As far as he was concerned, Wufei was already asleep. The Chinese guy could never beat anyone when it comes to following discipline. He was staunchly following it no matter what and that means lights out for everyone by nine in the evening. Even Duo couldn't escape Wufei's wrath when he was once caught still up past ten reading some comics. Quatre and Trowa were surely asleep by this time. With all the moaning and slight movements you could hear from their room earlier that evening, Duo was certain they were already asleep in each other's arms. Heero meanwhile was typing to oblivion as usual that night but Duo knew the Perfect Soldier went to bed after Wufei declared for sleeping time. So that leaves no one in his choices whoever that person was outside their door banging softly as if enervated from prolonged knocking.

With one hand poised with a gun, Duo promptly opened the door and almost let out a yelp of surprise when a person came tumbling towards him. Duo caught him perfectly with the gun still in one hand. It was quite dark and he couldn't see who it was. He knew their safe house was out of civilization so who could be this person in his arms?

"Ngh…" A soft moan was let out catching Duo's thoughts.

"Hey, are you alri—"

"Shut up, Maxwell."

Duo blinked before realizing who the hell was in his arms. "Heero! What the hell are you doing outside at this late hour!" Duo asked as he shifted Heero to one shoulder, his one arm supporting the Japanese boy on his waist.

"Party at Relena…." Heero muttered earning him another striking headache.

"Party?" Duo repeated as they stood by the doorway. He never felt Heero rose from his bed that night. How could he not feel it when they share a room together? Then Heero surprisingly went to Relena's paty? As far as he was concerned no threats for the girl was yet informed to them. And as far as he was concerned, Heero was an anti-social son of a bitch. Now was it he who was dreaming or Heero suddenly had a change of heart? And was that alcohol he could smell from Heero? "Wow I never thought you're the kind of person to attend such, Hee-chan. Did Relena invite you as a guest or as her bodyguard? And are you drunk? We still have a mission tomorrow, you know. And Quatre will nag you to death once he finds out in the morning that you've been drinking."

Heero tried to use his death glare on Duo but failed miserably due to his stubborn headache. Instead, he opted for a grunt followed by an order, "Bring me to bed, Maxwell and shut up."

Duo pouted. Ch. Heero was Heero. The ever do-this do-that Heero Yuy. How come he's the only one Heero's always abusing? He wasn't the perfect soldier's slave for goodness' sake. He was his partner! With a mocking tone as he started walking towards their shared room he replied, "Yes, Heero-sama."

"Hn." Heero replied.

-----

On the bed, Duo dropped Heero a little forcefully. Not only did Heero barked orders like a commander but he also ruined Duo's sleep. Why oh, why should he suffer? He arranged Heero to lie down properly when the Japanese boy suddenly yanked his braid down making them face each other with close proximity.

"Heero! My hai—"

"Duo…." Heero moaned his name seductively that Duo's jaw almost dropped. What the hell was Heero doing? And for fucking goodness' sake his hair! His braid was tightly clutched by Heero's right hand.

"Heero..." Duo gulped and chose his words carefully. "You're drunk. I-I'll bring you some aspirin." Duo's heart was beating fast and he was quite sure he was already blushing up to the roots of his hair. What the hell is happening to him? And to Heero!

"I hate you for being so talkative, you know that?" Heero softly said that but traces of hate were not even present in his voice.

"Well, all of you hate my mouth." Duo retorted, shortly forgetting their position. Half of his torso was already leaning on Heero's chest. And the more he tried to pull away from Heero's face, the more Heero clasped his braid to his fist.

"But I like your hair. It suits you perfectly." Now where the hell did Heero learned to use compliments like that? Duo nervously thought. He was now avoiding Heero's half-lidded stare that seemed to burn him. Heero released Duo's hair only to untie the knot at the end and gently spread out Duo's brown locks towards him. Raising some tresses towards him, Heero kissed those locks making Duo doubt if this was a soon-to-be nightmare.

"What do your friends call you before?" Heero asked as he toyed with some of Duo's loose hair.

"Duo." The braided boy replied with confusion. Why the hell would Heero ask such?

Heero seemed to ponder for a moment. "No, that's too tough for you. What do you want to be called? Pretty? Love? Angel? Beautiful?"

Duo instantly blushed at the last word and Heero caught it.

"So beautiful it would be." Heero smiled a little, more like a forced smile.

"Heero I really think that yo—"

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Heero stated simply as if he was asking about their mission. Duo was now sure Heero couldn't control himself from yapping when he's drunk. This time Duo started pulling away with just enough force not to damage his hair. He was desperate to get out of Heero's embrace. Heero's sudden verbal assaults made him uncomfortable. What was he feeling?

"No…." Duo found himself answering.

"Me too." Heero replied dryly but nonetheless made Duo look up. Heero slowly reached a hand to caress Duo's flushed cheek. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Wha—I-I… we should sleep now Heero we still ha—"

Duo's blabbering suddenly stopped when Heero slightly raised his head and connected his lips with Duo's. In every term possible, Heero was as virgin as Duo was when it comes to kissing and… other things. Both their lips meshed together in what seemed to be an uncomfortable kiss and yet both boys liked it.

Gently as if trying to map out Duo's lips, Heero moved his own against the braided boy. A small moan from Duo made Heero grew bolder as his other arm linked fully around Duo's lower back. Duo didn't know what made him answer Heero's kiss but he was sure he was going to regret it as much as he enjoyed it. Heero's hot tongue trailed Duo's lips for entrance and suddenly Duo backed off and looked down to a breathless Heero Yuy. He was sure he mirrored the Japanese's expression.

"I also like the way you laugh." Heero continued his talk as if nothing happened; he was still looking straight at Duo. "I like the way the sun shines on your hair and I like your laughter. I like the way your eyes flash when you're angry. Do you know what else I like?"

"N-no." Duo lied breathlessly still avoiding Heero's stare. He wasn't sure what made him more nervous: Heero starting to get talkative or Heero's own words. He felt like the world was ending.

"Most of all," Heero spoke, ignoring Duo's answer, "I like the way you kissed me back..." With that, Heero Yuy closed his eyes and dozed off to slumber with a light snore, his hand falling limp beside his head as his other clung slightly on Duo's back.

It took Duo another five minutes to digest what he and Heero had done. Still a little out of breath and flushing, he looked at the sleeping Heero. Where the hell the loud and energetic Duo Maxwell did go? He was supposed to act like it was nothing, damn it! Heero was drunk! Duo knew Heero's words were simply caused by some kind of hallucination. Heero was probably thinking of Relena. Yeah! Heero was still thinking of Relena when he kissed Duo. That almost lightened Duo's emotions. But then, a soft ache somewhere in him still wants to believe Heero's words. Gazing again at Heero, Duo let out a small smile of appreciation. No one ever saw Heero this vulnerable while asleep except him (since they always share the same room). Unable to control himself, Duo brushed some unruly locks of chocolate hair away from Heero's face.

"Bastard." Duo said softly as he tucked Heero beneath the sheets. "Honestly, Hee-chan, I like you too."

-----

"Maxwell." Heero growled behind Duo. The braided baka has been avoiding him since breakfast. In half an hour, both of them will be leaving for a mission. Heero could not afford such cheeky attitude from his partner for that might cause their failure. He caught sight of Duo trying to fix something that is basically nonexistent from his fully equipped Deathscythe.

Duo almost jumped upon hearing Heero growling his name so early in the morning. Yeah, he had been avoiding the Japanese for fear that Heero might confront him. Well he wasn't in the least intimidated by Heero's superiority complex but such things as intimacy weren't that of a suitable topic for him. He'd rather stare at Quatre and Trowa do all the mushy-gooey stuff most couples do. Taking a deep breath, the braided boy turned towards Heero and plastered a big grin. "Yo! Morning, Hee-chan!"

Heero's slitting Prussian eyes made him instantly cringe. Yeah right, not afraid of Heero Yuy, huh? When you're already cowering from such a glare. Duo gulped down heavily and reiterated his greeting. "I mean… morning, Heero. What can I do for you?"

Heero took a step forward and Duo immediately stepped backward. Heero looked at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow and Duo began to laugh nervously. "I-I'm busy right now, Heero. Ca-can you come back… later?"

Heero stood there for awhile before speaking. "I just want to ask you something."

"Oh." Duo said trying to sound cheerful despite the butterflies in his stomach he was now feeling. He suddenly felt like throwing up. "W-what is it?"

"Did I..., " Heero seemed to rephrased his thought as he looked sideways before returning his gaze on the other pilot, "did I do anything last night I should apologize for?"

Duo almost let out a laugh. Heero trying to apologize? The world was surely ending! But he was obviously in no position to do that. He was the one being asked by Heero. So… he didn't remember what happened last night. Duo felt somewhat disappointed. But then he smiled again, that cheerful smile of his and replied, "No. Nothing that I can remember."

"Good. Be ready in fifteen minutes," Heero said indifferently and started to walk back to the safe house then paused. He partly turned around just to see Duo's blank expression and with a sexy grin, he added meaningfully, "_beautiful_."

Duo's jaw openly dropped and his cheeks turned to a healthy red color Heero found amusing. "Y-you said you didn't remember anything!" Duo almost shouted in defiance.

Heero completely turned to him, with that sly sexy grin never leaving his face. "I remember everything, beautiful. I just wanted to know if in _your_ opinion, I did anything I ought to apologize for."

"Bastard!" Duo spat back as Heero walked away.

"True." Heero replied as he stopped by the door giving Duo a small genuine smile. "But you like me anyway."

Duo was left there blushing furiously but with a soft smile on his lips.

END

A/N: This is my first GW fic. Please review? Thank you. I know that Heero is a little out of character… well, he's drunk. Ehehehe. Btw, the plot of this fic came from one of the scenes from Judith McNaught's novel. Reading some hardcore romance novels can sometimes be useful. I forgot the title but at least I acknowledged the source. ehehehehe.


End file.
